Apocalipsis
by Ginevre
Summary: Voldemort no era más que la punta del iceberg. El final del mundo conocido acababa de llegar: el Apocalipsis, rey indiscutible, sin nadie cuerdo sobre quién reinar.


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos"? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**Y por supuesto, J.K. Rowling es la única propietaria de todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en este shot (aunque no creo que en esta ocasión desee mucho serlo; me da en la nariz que más bien querría matarme si leyera lo que vosotros estais apunto de leer aquí).**_

_**Apocalipsis.**_

Tanto estrépito con Vodemort, "El que no debía ser nombrado", y tras su muerte él había resultado ser totalmente irrelevante para la guerra sin cuartel que había enfrenrtado a mortífagos y magos hasta el exterminio de estos últimos.

La más negra noche parecía haberse adueñado del cielo de Hogwarts, a pesar de no haber alcanzado aún el medio día. Ennegrecidos cascotes ardientes caían por doquier cual asesinos meteoritos, lanzados por los maléficos _Fiendfire, _que habían sido previamente potenciados con _Avada Kedavra _de sus creadores.

Un manto de muerte se extendía allá donde pudiese alcanzar la vista de unos mortífagos a quienes muy poco importaba; pues eran los únicos vivos capaces de poder admirarlo. Los cuerpos yacientes de todos los magos y brujas que habían luchado hasta su último aliento en aras de la libertad, durante la última batalla de la luz contra la oscuridad, se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en machacados, calcinados, amasijos de carne y huesos, cubiertos por una sangre que todos ellos compartían; sangre de sacrificio; sangre de muerte.

El antaño orgulloso e imponente Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no era ya más que una colina de escombros, coronada por los gritos de triunfo, enloquecidos, de sanguinarios asesinos que no sólo habían logrado someter a todo un pueblo en menos de un año, sino que lo habían exterminado por completo; haciéndolo extensible al resto del planeta.

El movimiento "anti sangre sucia" expresaba todo un sentimiento de rechazo y exterminio hacia los muggles y sus propios "amigos", más allá de la vida o la muerte de una sola persona, por mucho que esta se hubiese alzado, durante un tiempo, como adalid de esa causa; allá donde un mortífago muriese, fuese este quien fuese, otro ocuparía su lugar en defensa de la pureza de sangre. Y había integristas de sobra, lo suficientemente locos como para no ver más allá de sus propias convicciones o lo suficientemente aterrorizados como para poder fingir estar creyendo a ciegas las doctrinas mortífagas, como para liderar aquella oda al esclavismo hasta el fin de los tiempos; y si no, se reclutarían. Qué podía considerarse como "pureza de sangre", pues realmente casi ningún mago o bruja que quedase vivo podía alardear en verdad de un árbol genealógico no contaminado en algún momento por la sangre muggle, se había convertido en algo muy fácil de discernir: todo aquel que anhelase ostentar poder por encima de todos los demás, esclavizar a los muggles en su propio beneficio hasta lograr que todos y cada uno de ellos muriese bajo el yugo de los trabajos forzados, que odiase, incluso prohibiese, las palabras "libertad", "igualdad" o "compañerismo", era puro de sangre; sin duda; cuándo se había llegado a ello, no quedaba nadie para recordarlo.

Tumbado boca abajo en el fondo de una de las decenas de sucias trincheras que plagaban los campos de Hogwarts cual aberrantes surcos en un cuerpo desgarrado y desangrado, embarrada por la inclemente lluvia que se había empeñado en azotar el campo de batalla durante días, Harry James Potter escupía su propia sangre mezclada con el barro de miles de botas amigas que la habían hollado junto a él. Ahora solo, no abandonado, sino solo, pues era el último defensor de la libertad por la sangre que quedaba, fue consciente de que tampoco su fin tardaría mucho en llegar; y cuando lo hiciera, ya nada importaría, pues en aquella guerra fratricida, que había enfrentado amigo contra amigo, hermano contra hermano, habían sucumbido todos y cada uno de los magos que habían pretendido ser libres para poder decidir simplemente con quién relacionarse, siquiera con quién hablar; o bien víctimas de crueles, sádicas e inhumanas torturas, o bien caídos en combate, entregado su último aliento por aquella libertad que ya nadie viviría para contemplar, y que ni existiría, siquiera.

Mucho hacía que todos aquellos a quienes amaba habían sucumbido ya. Ron, obligado a beber su propia sangre hasta morir, apenas días después de haber concluido la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando habiendo bajado la guardia todos los considerados "vencedores" de la Segunda Guerra, no habían podido prever la marea roja que se avecinaba; Hermione había compartido su suerte varios meses después, en un atentado que había destruido el Ministerio de Magia por completo. Y Ginny, su adorada Ginny, quien le había prometido morir tan sólo cuando él muriera, no había podido cumplir su ingenua promesa, cuando un maldito mortífago había puesto fin a su vida y a la del bebé que dentro de ella gestaba; y él sin poder evitarlo, desesperado por reorganizar una resistencia que de nada había servido... Uno tras otro: los Weasley _uno por uno, víctimas de inacabables torturas_ , la directora McGonagall _desmembrada ante la misma puerta de aquel Colegio que tanto había amado y defendido por sus profundas creencias_ , Kingsley Shaklebolt _acribillado por miles de Avada Kedavra durante un linchamiento colectivo_ , su ahijado Teddy –por suerte para él, había sucumbido durante su primera sesión de tortura, para no tener que soportar todas la siguientes_, todos… servían ya de alimento a los orondos gusanos que, día tras día, proliferaban a base de fagocitar los cuerpos de toda la gente buena y honesta caída en batalla, durante una guerra que acababa de concluir por "inexistencia" de uno de los bandos contrincantes.

Agotado hasta la extenuación, herido de muerte, con el cuerpo y mente destrozados, Harry no podía más que aguardar la piadosa llegada de la muerte; pero quiso hacerlo con la vista dirigida a aquel cielo que tanto amó, el cielo bajo el que vivieron todos aquellos a quienes tanto había querido. Tomado al asalto por una destructora tos que se adueñaba de él cada vez que intentaba hacer un solo movimiento, por pequeño que este fuera, tardó eternos minutos en poder girarse para yacer tumbado boca arriba, de cara al azul del cielo que tan sólo existía en sus más puros recuerdos.

- ¡Joder! ¡Cómo estoy disfrutando con esto! – escuchó cómo una voz que bien conocía, plagada de sádica y satisfecha crueldad, gritaba justo a su lado.

Una fuerte patada terminó de romper las pocas costillas que no se habían roto ya; pero a él no le importó, pues ya no era humanamente posible sentir más dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo.

Draco Malfoy, el hombre que le había pateado exento de la piedad que ningún mortífago poseía, acabó por hincar una rodilla en el suelo, junto a él; buscó su mirada con malsana curiosidad, y se alegró, al darse cuenta de que su más enconado enemigo aún no había muerto.

- Fue muy divertido dejarte pensar durante todos esos años, dejaros pensar a todos, que si llegabais a matar al perro, se acabaría la rabia – soltó una sonora carcajada ribeteada de locura. – La rabia de que los auténticos reyes del mundo, dueños de la verdadera magia, tengamos que haber sobrevivido a duras penas durante siglos, sometidos a pusilánimes piadosos como tú, ha sido nuestro mayor y mejor alimento. Durante siglos, a los mortífagos, nada más nacer, se nos ha entrenado para odiaros, para perseguiros y aniquilaros… y para disponer de toda la paciencia necesaria y suficiente como para aguardar el advenimiento de este día sin desfallecer.

- E-estás loco – Harry logró articular con infinito esfuerzo, dedicándole una mirada de asco.

Una sangre negra como la noche salió disparada de sus cuarteados labios por ello.

- Loco de alegría, sí – Draco ejecutó un alegre paso de baile, que acabó en una nueva patada, esta vez a la cabeza de Harry, que dejó a este casi sin consciencia. – Desde el principio, Voldemort tan sólo fue la distracción engendrada y urdida por generaciones y generaciones de mortífagos que habíamos aguardado nuestro momento de gloria con infinita paciencia, para lograr que os centraseis en un nimio problemilla; cuando vuestra aniquilación se gestaba segundo a segundo, paso a paso, en el más absoluto de los secretos, durante siglos. Dedicamos todo ese tiempo a crear y perfeccionar hechizos imparables, cruelmente destructores… refinados métodos de deliciosa tortura… Todo era poco para vosotros. Y caímos, implacables, sobre vuestros desprevenidos egos cuando creíais que ya nada podíais temer… Simplemente, delicioso – se relamió aquellos cínicos labios con deleite. – Y cuando quisisteis daros cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cuando intentasteis armar una patética resistencia que tan sólo logró que nos divirtiésemos aún más cazándoos como a patéticos ratoncillos que dan bocaditos con esos pequeños dientes que disfrutábamos infinitamente rompiendo, el golpe había sido tan duro ya, que no pudisteis más que lamentaros mientras caíais uno a uno, como las sucias ratas que sois.

- ¿Pero por qué? – las palabras de Harry casi se perdieron entre las burbujas de aire creadas por su propia sangre.

- Porque no sois más que basura que jamás debió existir. ¡Por fin se ha instaurado el nuevo orden! ¡El imperio de los magos más poderosos jamás conocidos! ¡Hágase nuestra voluntad! – la demencia que acompañó a esa nueva risa superó los límites de todo lo conocido.

- Moriréis sin nadie sobre quien reinar – el auror vaticinó con desprecio, durante su último estertor.

Al darse cuenta de que Harry James Potter había muerto - ¡Por fin! – Draco Malfoy entregó al viento, que arrastraba triunfales aromas de muerte, un grito guerrero de victoria.

- Esa es la idea – aseguró al fallecido con sorna; a pesar de que este ya no podía escucharle.

Ya exterminados todos y cada uno de los magos defensores de los muggles, estos mismos serían los siguientes.

El Apocalipsis no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

¿No se trataba de escribir un epílogo diferente? ¡Pues ahí va algo diferente! :P

Ahora en serio; he disfrutado como una enana escribiendo esta oda a la locura, el fanatismo y la muerte. ¿Que por qué? Supongo que, simplemente, por "desintoxicarme" un poco del montón de fics "siempre románticos y con final feliz" que me gusta escribir habitualmente.

**Lo dedico a xotug, que si llega algún día a leerlo, pensará: "todavía queda esperanza para esta chica en el mundillo de los fics" :P**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Rose.**


End file.
